


Lazy Sunday

by hunters_from_stark_tower



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Iron Man - Freeform, Tony stark one shot, marvel fic - Freeform, tony stark fic, tony stark fluff, tony stark imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_from_stark_tower/pseuds/hunters_from_stark_tower
Summary: (Author: Emma)Tony has a surprise for the reader during a lazy Sunday together.Find us on Tumblr: https://hunters-from-stark-tower.tumblr.com





	Lazy Sunday

The sun was warm on your face, the bright ray glowing red through your closed eye lids. You blinked, lashes fluttering and squinted, looking to the spot next to you and finding it empty. You sat up slowly, stretching your tired muscles and relishing the unhurried pace of a lazy Sunday morning. You didn’t get many days like this with Tony. The days where he wasn’t buried in some sort of new project were few and far between so when he told you he was taking Sunday off to spend the day with you, you found yourself unable to think about anything else for most of the week.

The smell of bacon wafted through the air and you breathed in deep, filling your lungs with it. Your stomach was growling in moments and you slid to the edge of the bed, intent on finding out just where that delectable smell was coming from. Your bare feet quietly padded against the polished marble floor, the coolness of the stone sending little chills across your skin. You pulled Tony’s button down shirt against you a little tighter, unrolling the sleeves so your arms were covered.

You followed your nose to the kitchen where you picked up on the scent of pancakes that were sitting atop the kitchen table, steam billowing from the buttery surface. 

“Hey sleepyhead. Hope you’re hungry, I made breakfast,” Tony said as he dug through the fridge and pulled out a container of orange juice.

You eyed him suspiciously as you sat at the table, trying to hide the knowing smirk that was creeping into your face.

“You made all this?”

A glass of juice was placed in front of you and you snatched a piece of bacon from the plate next to the pancakes, munching hungrily as Tony prepared your plate.

“Maybe ‘made’ is a loose term. Wanda might have had a part in it. But I helped!”

“And by ‘helped’ you mean?” you giggled.

“I bought the food. Technically this breakfast couldn’t have happened if I didn’t do that so I actually helped a lot.”

You chuckled as you dug into your pancakes that Tony had placed in front of you. You could tell just by the look of them that Tony hadn’t participated in the cooking process. If he had, the pancakes would likely be better used as a Frisbee than a breakfast food.

You were a few bites in when you caught Tony staring at you. You paused, mid bite, and raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

If you hadn’t been staring directly at him you might have missed the way his eyes flicked downwards before shooting back to your face. You couldn’t quite tell what he had caught a glance of and before you had the chance to ask he was looking down at his plate and all but shoveling a piece of pancake into his mouth.

“Nothing,” he mumbled through a mouthful of pancake.

You eyed him curiously for a moment before your stomach reminded you with a growl what your previous goal had been. The rest of breakfast had gone smoothly, an easy conversation flowing between the two of you but you couldn’t help but notice Tony seemed distracted.

Since Tony ‘made’ breakfast you opted to help clean up. When the two of you were finished you gathered your plates and took them to the sink to be washed. When the dishes were cleaned and put away you turned to the coffee maker, setting it up and pressing the button before leaning against the counter and waiting for it to brew. Your eyes wandered over to Tony who was still sitting at the table, eyes trained on his hands that were drumming against the table top, leg bouncing nervously. Something was off and as soon as you had your daily dose of caffeine you were going to find out what it was.

When the coffee was ready you filled two mugs, one with sugar and one without. You carried the steaming cups slowly, careful not to spill the hot liquid. You gently placed the black coffee in front of Tony and took your seat across from him, taking a long, burning sip before you broached the subject of Tony’s odd behavior.

“You’re acting weird,” you stated simply.

Tony’s leg stopped jumping and his fingers stopped drumming as he looked up at you, feigned confusion painting his face.

“Am I?”

That sent your eyes rolling. You hated when Tony played dumb. That act had never worked on you before and it wasn’t working on you now.

“What’s your deal? Is it me?” you asked, twirling the half empty cup slowly in your hands. You didn’t look up at Tony for his answer.

“No, it’s not you. I just… this morning isn’t going the way I planned.”

Now this was something you didn’t understand. Aside from Tony’s bizarre behavior this had been a wonderful morning in your opinion. You couldn’t think of a better way to spend a day off than sleeping in and having a delicious breakfast with your boyfriend. But he obviously felt differently and you stared dazedly at your cup as you tried to understand what he meant, the fingers of your left hand absently spinning your ring around your finger.

Wait.

A ring?!

You jumped a little in your seat as the realization dawned on you. You were wearing a ring! And not just any ordinary ring, but a bright, sparkling diamond ring decorating a very specific finger.

You slowly lifted your gaze to the man across the table just in time to see him blow out a nervous, shuddering breath.

“Tony?” you squeaked out.

“Yes dear?”

“There’s a ring on my finger.”

Tony smiled a tender smile. “There is.”

“Where did I get it?”

Tony stood then, taking his time to push in his chair and straighten up his shirt before moving around the table.

“From me.”

It wasn’t until Tony was directly in front of you and lowering to the ground, bracing himself on one knee that you realized you were crying. Warm, happy, tears were streaking down your cheeks but you were too enamored by the beautiful man in front of you to bother with them now.

“Tony, I…”

You didn’t have time to finish before he interrupted you.

“Hey, let me get this out.”

His hands found yours, warm and soft. He took a deep breath and yours caught in your chest.

“I love you. I think I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you three years ago. You’re the only person who’s ever made me believe I’m worthy of a happy ending. So I want to give you yours. Will you marry me?”

The tears kept coming and your heart was pounding in the best way. You couldn’t nod your head fast enough and before you knew it Tony was on his feet, scooping you in his arms on the way up until you were standing in front of him. It didn’t feel close enough so you wrapped your arms around his neck and jumped, letting your legs wrap around his waist and Tony caught you easily and held you to him. And then you kissed him, pouring your soul into it and committing every second of this moment to memory. Not that you could ever forget.

Tony turned with you in his arms and with your lips still attached to his began to make his way back to the bedroom.

“So, did you like your surprise?” Tony mumbled against your mouth as he fumbled through the bedroom door and kicked it shut behind him.

“You mean the breakfast? Yes, I’ll have to thank Wanda when I see her.”

Tony chuckled as he laid you on the mattress and sat up before shucking off his t-shirt.

“Just to be clear,” he said as he settled on top of you, “The ring was from me.”

His smile was brilliant as he looked down at you and you laid your hand against his cheek, watching as he leaned into your touch.

“Well then I guess I’ll have to find a way to thank you.”

You kissed him then and smiled against his lips when you felt the ring around your finger, it’s diamond shining bright in the late morning sun.


End file.
